User blog:WhitePinoy/Lollipop Chainsaw 2
Introduction So I was thinking the other week, about Lollipop Chainsaw and possibly like most fans, what a sequel to it would be like. I was starting to brainstorm about awesome ideas of a Multiplayer Co-op game with Juliet and Nick as the two playable characters, but I'll get to that quite soon. Please inform me if I there are any spelling errors present while reading this blog presentation. Note: This blog claims no right to be true and are ideas suggested by a complete fan. Game Modifications Multiplayer Experience In the event that Lollipop Chainsaw 2 ''were to become real, I had grown the idea of a multiplayer-styled gameplay. It shouldn't be too different from a first-player perspective, but changes will be noticeable: First or Two-player *The Star Soul meter, from the left bottom corner, will be merged with the enemy radar during a multi-player gameplay, meaning that both sides of the screen will bare this icon. The secondary meter and radar will not appear in a first-player gameplay sequence. *The secondary player's health bar will be mirrored from the primary player's health bar, meaning it will be positioned in the top right corner of the screen, which was where the bosses' health bars were, in the original game. The secondary health bar will not appear in a first-player gameplay sequence. *To accommodate for the repositioning for the boss' health bar, a character whose role in the game is to be a boss, will have a health bar that will be placed below, taking a majority of its space at that position, to distinguish itself from the players' and to assert some type of character/story-arc dominance. A portrait of the boss will be put on the placed at the ''very bottom corner on the left, to make room for the merged player meters, and will be accompanied with the name of the boss below it. *Enemy radar will be above the boss' health bar, for space during a battle. In a multi-player experience, Juliet will be identified on other character's radars as her skull logo, the one with blonde hair, and heart eyes. Nick, Cordelia and Rosalind, will all be identified as blue, white, and purple skulls respectively. *The screen will not be split unless the players draw too far from one another, initiate a roulette attack, or initiate a QTE combo attack (this does not include finishing strikes in boss battles). *When battling a boss, two players must hit them at the same time to complete the finishing strike. On a single-player experience, the AI of the game may do it for you. *During a single-player gameplay, the secondary player can join in at any various time the please, by pressing the start button. This is the concept of Co-operative gameplay or simply "Co-op". *If one player's health is depleted completely, the other player can replenish their health in a QTE sequence, with a type of ressurection under a 10 second time limit: **Juliet will perform a magic ritual to ressurect the player. (Magic) **Nick will repeatedly punch the player's chest until they are successfully ressurected. (CPR) **Cordelia will take out an aid kit and will mend the other players health until fully healed. (Surgery) **Rosalind will jump on the player's chest until they are fully healed. (CPR) Three or Four player Plotline After a year passes through the original events of Lollipop Chainsaw, Juliet is coming to revisit Nick at the park by the old inconveniently placed Chemical Plant of San Romero, to rekindle and express their love for one another. After a being late once again, Juliet finds a horde, unexpectedly blocking her way through Nick. Juliet decides to fight through the horde once again in order to meet her one and only loved Nick Carlyle. Once the two rejoin, Juliet asks Nick why has the zombie horde returned. After being bit by another Zombie, Juliet decapitates Nick's head once again. Juliet sees a robot body very near her and comes up with the idea for Nick to use one. While this is going on, Cordelia and Rosalind are at shooting practice, when the two find a zombie horde coming there way. Once Juliet and Nick escape the plant, they find an Emo Chick of the name Carrie, a hopeless romantic who fell in love with Nick, but later fell for Swan prior to the events of the first Zombie Apocalypse. She intends to seek revenge on the world for the death of Swan, and especially targets Nick as a result. As she summons more creatures of the Zombie Underworld, the Rotten World, five spiritual energies similar to the Dark Purveyors ask for her demands. This thus generates another Zombie Apocalypse, that Juliet and Nick most endure and battle. Play Characters Juliet Starling 'New Additions ' Switch Weapons through {RB|R1} *'Flamesaw '- With this upgrade, Juliet can turn her Chainsaw into a fiery weapon. She can use this to effectively harm enemies or defeat Bomber Zombies with one hit. *'Chainsaw Katana '- With this upgrade, Juliet can turn her Chainsaw into a smaller yet effective weapon. Juliet will be much faster in this mode (due to its lighter weight), and slice enemies at an interestingly rapid rate. *'Chainsaw Copter '- With this upgrade, Juliet can turn her Chainsaw into a Propeller that can be used to solve puzzles in the game. Juliet can also grab enemies, players or items when in the mode, but only up to two. *'Nick Boat' - With this upgrade, Juliet will transform Nick's modified body into a transportational boat. This is used to be used when traveling through areas that may have rivers. *'Nick Juggle '- With this upgrade, Juliet will throw Nick at enemies, which will later cause them to become decapitated. With this Juliet will juggle any decapitated heads that have been retrieved and the longer that Juliet can juggle, the more medals she will receive when completed. 'Arsenal Advances ' *'The Chainsaw 2.0 '- Quicker Slashes and creates more protection from enemies than the previous weapon. *'Chainsaw Dash 2.0 '- Takes longer to deplete oil, using Flamesaw with Chainsaw Dash will create effective combos if in combat, press {RT|R2} 'to do Dash Boost (will deplete your oil faster as a result). Since '{RB|R1} 'has been replaced with '''Switch Weapon '''to Chainsaw Dash, you need to switch your weapons until an Icon under your health bar shows you have selected Chainsaw Dash, and press '{LT|L2} 'to activate move. *'Chainsaw Blaster 2.0 '- Sparkle Hunting can go beyond '''3 '''zombies due to a '''Multi-Target '''mode that has been activated when using it (Exclusive to Juliet) and the limit will be higher for her (125 Bullet limit). Juliet Starling must press '{LT|L2} Target Lock 'and multiple zombies will be targeted in Chainsaw Blaster mode, from their the bullets will fire at mulitple targets like heat-seeking missiles and more than 3 zombies can get killed. 'Returns *Nick Roulette *Nick Popper *Nick Shoot *Nick Shake *Nick Toss Nick Carlyle 'Why Become a Playable Character '- Thinking about Lollipop Chainsaw, my main concern that came with the game was with the bodiless hero, Nick Carlyle. Inspecting him, I found him to be a really interesting character than what I originally intended him to be (despite the fact that he makes one of the most corniest jokes in the game). Nick in my opinion is kinda of the most interesting character you could ever see in the game. Since Nick Carlyle was stated to be a Jock, like most my initial reaction was that they were going to make this character a complete jerk who deserves the decapitation and mistreatment he received from those who were his allies. Inspecting him, his personality blatantly contradicts everything that is expected about this cliché stereotype. I mean lets think about it: *Sacrifices himself in order to save the ones he loves. *Gets decapitated rather than have his arm amputated. *Was reasoned by Juliet in the beginning of Stage 2 with biased desires against the concern of his safety. *Was degraded as an "accessory". *Mistreated by Juliet's Dad because he disliked his condition (BTW it could be argued that this is Ableism, but that is always open for debate). *Was being misused in the hands of Rosalind. **Later to be "redesigned" without consent. **Being blamed for Rosalind's Innapropriate behavior. *Was willing to sacrifice himself to save the people of San Romero. *And was given the wrong body to mock his return (for the audience). I feel as if the creators of Lollipop Chainsaw should make Nick a playable character, because his loyalty and tolerance of mistreatment makes him a suitable companion in combat and a new addition for Juliet whenever the next Zombie Apocalypse begins. 'Becoming a Playable Character '- This is what I believe the creators could do for Nick if they ever consider construing a brand new sequel for the game. Nick will return to an untouched San Romero, where we see him with his original teenage body from the beginning of the first game (since this is Lollipop Chainsaw, logic need not to apply why everything in San Romero especially the fact that Nick has his body back to normal). Juliet wishes to meet him somewhere in parts of an unseened San Romero, where she happens to stumble unto a horde of zombies, dumbfounded by their reoccurence. After slashing through the horde, she finds Nick and asks him why zombies have reappeared in San Romero. As the two talk a zombie begins to walk towards Juliet once again, whereas the brave Nick pushes her out of the way in order for her rescue. When this happens the zombie falls on the ground in a familar way to the first one, where Nick is strangling zombie again, but is cautious whether it will bite him or not. When the zombie tries to bite him, he retracts his left arm and gloats at his success, only to be bitten at the right wrist. Juliet shoots the zombie on the side of the head with her Chainsaw Blaster and returns to Nick to comfort him at a such familiar scene. As the scene passes by Juliet eventually takes out her Chainsaw, and begins to retract it. As she slowly thrust it at Nick's neck, Nick sighs, knowing what is to happen to him. When Nick wakes up, he finds himself still intact with his body. Pleased he prances at the success until he begins to look at his right hand and realize it is a Chainsaw. He begins to panic while Juliet sighs at dismay realizing her boyfriend still doesn't like his change. Nick is now a playable character from this moment on. 'Basic Gameplay: Multi-Player Experience '- Now a playable character, Nick will now tag along the side with Juliet, aiding her more proficiently during combat of the game with more freedoms than before. His attacks will primarily consist the use of his arm and how it has multiple functions to his own personal use. *'(X/Square)': Fist Pump '-' '''An equivalent to Juliet's Pom-Poms, Nick can stun enemies with repetitive hits from the use of his metal arm (which will transform into a fist during this attack). *(Y/Triangle): Chainsaw Slash '- An equivalent to Juliet's own Chainsaw, Nick can now dismember zombies like Juliet by using strikes similar to Juliet but with an added touch of his personality. *'(B/Circle): Leapfrog/Jump''' - Nick can also jump over enemies just like Juliet. Nick will extend his arm while holding the shoulder of a zombie when Leapfrogging. Nick will hop similar to Q*Bert when not in combat. *'(A/Cross): Low Attacks '- Nick can now attack zombies by using low attacks that can harm significant amounts of zombies. *'{RT/R2}: Star Soul Power '- Nick can also use Star Soul Power *'{LB/L1}: Target Lock-on' - Target Locks on Enemies. *'D-pad:' 'Use Sushi '- Juliet's favorite food is Strawberry Lollipops which become her source of health. When as Nick he favors Sushi, therefore he relies on Sushi scattered amongst San Romero for health. Sushi will also be seen along side with Lollipops, when playing levels where Nick and Juliet are together. *'Other Weapons - 'Nick also has the: Chainsaw Blaster and other weapons that reminisce the original game. *'Chop2Shop.zom - 'Nick can use this. 'Collectables '''- Like Juliet, Nick will collect items that he can save into his own storage. Such include the addition of: '''Jaded Sushi Wraps: Like Juliet's Golden Lollipop Wrappers, Nick will collect Jade colored Sushi Wraps, that come in several flavors/types like Juliet's. I can only provide very little suggestions though: *Octopus Roll #21 *Worm-Free Roll #43 *Sashimi Roll #12 *Vegetarian Roll #7 *Dolphin Roll #36 *Coral Salad Roll #50 There will be 50 collectables in the game. 'New Weapons and Roulette Mode '- *'"Juliet" Roulette '- Is the main equivalent to Juliet's Nick Roulette. Nick can use this whenever he obtains an item called "Credit Card". Nick will insert the card into his Chainsaw arm, and Roulette will begin. **'Juliet Popper '- Nick can transform his Chainsaw arm into a Funnel, in which Juliet Starling will insert herself in. Like Nick Popper, Juliet will be thrown against zombies for a limited amount of time. Player1 (Juliet) can press buttons to create effective combos against the zombie enemies. Press (B/Circle) multiple times and Player1 will initiate Headleap where the player will have Juliet leaping on the heads of the zombies, and when done the zombies will have been decapitated. If Player2 (Nick) isn't aiming at a zombie or is against a wall, Juliet will get hurt in the process, meaning Player1 will get damage in their health. **'Juliet Spin '- Nick can extend the neck of his modified body to reveal a pole that Juliet can use. This is a way for players who have had trouble using the original Pole from the original game. Player1 (Juliet) must repeatedly press (Y/Triangle) in order to speed the pole up, while Player2 (Nick) will move their body so that if enemies are not close enough they can reach them. Juliet also will not be able to cancel the move when initiated, which is to replace a malefactor that was present in the original game where the player may have accidentally exited using the Pole, and cannot use it again to their dismay. **'Juliet Swirl '- Nick can grab Juliet by the ankles and begin spinning while she easily decapitates any nearby enemies along the way. Player2 can move Nick, making it easier to harm all zombies. This is an equivalent to Nick Toss. **'Juliet Ricochet '- Similar to Nick Shoot, Nick will kick Juliet towards enemies in order to stun them, as well as passing other zombies along the way, by richocheting each zombie. Only 7 zombies can be hit. 'Exclusive Abilities '- Barriers '- In the original game, the player had to attach Nick's head unto the body of a headless blue zombie in order to deal with barriers that blocked the way of the player. In this fan-made sequel, Nick will be able to lift those barriers all by himself; the player will tag in to play as Nick and the player must press (A/Cross) at a nearby barrier and begin a QTE where Nick must press (A/Cross) repeatedly until the barrier begins to collapse or break. Nick can also find collectables for both Cordelia, Rosalind, Juliet and himself by finding random objects that may contain said collectable if not a power-up, Lollipop/Sushi or a horde of Zombies. '''ZombieThrow '- In this version of the game, Nick can grab zombies and throw them at a far greater distance from where the player is present. This can be used to: Remove enemy numbers, Harm flying zombies or Solve puzzles in the game. Press Square 3x+Circle or XXX+B to grab the zombie immediately. You can only grab groggy zombies. 'Nick Bomb '- In this version of the game, if Nick can find a Headless Blue Zombie from the previous game, they can place Nick on the body (with protection of course) and walk towards an unaware horde. This is to be used to effectively remove an unwanted number of strength from zombie horde. When the player (as Nick) walk towards the zombies, they will not see the player as a threat and will do nothing in his presence. Press {RT/R2} and Nick will detonate the body killing the zombie numbers. Once detonated, Nick will return to his original body. If the player wishes not to kill the zombies, they can kill them by attracting them and lead them into a clever trap. Cordelia Starling 'Why Become a Playable Character '- Characters like Cordelia and Rosalind are an essential key feature to addition new concepts into the Multi-player experience of a Lollipop Chainsaw 2. I believe that Cordelia and ''Rosalind should be given the chance to become playable characters into the new game, because I think it would come as an insightful and entertaining experience for players to be educated and aware of these character's activities during the entire game as a whole. 'Becoming a Playable Character - ''' Cordelia (along with Rosalind) will become a playable character after Stage 1 of Lollipop Chainsaw 2. When Juliet asks Nick if he wonders where Cordelia and Rosalind may be during the moment when they're fighting the horde. Afterwards, when the player(s) get their scores, we will pan to Cordelia where she and Rosalind are at fire practice, where Cordelia is testing out her original Sniper at bulls eyes, while Rosalind sits in the background, bored by her older sister. The two will begin a conversation: over Rosalind's jaded state. '''You are permitted to criticize the authenticity of the upcoming dialogue. All of a sudden from a far distance, Cordelia sees a horde of zombies running towards the area of which they are standing on. Cordelia informs Rosalind about this dilemma and she gleefully jumps and gets ready for action. 'Basic Gameplay: An RPG Experience - ' Melee or Basic Combat *'(X/Square): Sniper Bash '- Whenever near a zombie, Cordelia can defend herself by hitting that zombie by using the end of her sniper. Repetitive hits will cause enemies to become groggy. *'(Y/Triangle): Block '- Whenever near a zombie, Cordelia can defend herself by blocking the attacks that the zombies are attempting to afflict upon her. This can only be effective for short use, as Cordelia could still attain minor damage and can be stopped if an enemy is behind her. Press it in between combat to attack enemies more quickly without the fear of depleting one's own health. *'(B/Circle): Slide '- Cordelia is not capable of Leapfrogging, nor is can she jump when out of combat. She can on the other hand slide under things if that be barriers or enemies. *'(A/Cross): Kick - '''Cordelia can kick a zombie if nearby. This is effective towards crawling zombies if they happen to be nearby. Repetitive hits leads to effective combos such as a powerful stomp. *'{RT/R2}: Star Soul Power '- Cordelia can also use Star Soul Power *'{LB/L1}: Target Lock-on''' - Target Locks on Enemies. *'{RB|R1}: Switch Weapons' - To switch any other available weapons. Ammo of current use will be the only one that will be reloaded. *'D-pad: Use Aid Kit '- Unlike the rest of characters, Cordelia relies on actual aid rather than delectable consumptions that replenish the player's health. *'Chop2Shop.zom '- Cordelia can use this. Rifle Combat *'{LT/L2}: Gun Target '-''' Pressing this button will allow Cordelia to go into Gun mode, where she will reveal her weapon of choice and available to aim at her target. *{LT+RT|L2+R2}: Gun Fire '- Press this to fire Cordelia's Gun, (Remember, RT/R2 will activate Star Soul Power). 'Collectables - Like Juliet, Cordelia will collect items that he can save into his own storage. Such include the addition of: 'Silver Treasure: '''Like Juliet's Golden Lollipop Wrappers, Cordelia will collect Silver Treasure Chests that are based on several artifacts. I can only provide very little suggestions though: *O'Bannon Cannon #15 *2nd Place Idol #27 *Green Gravestone #14 *Evil Eye #2 *Broken Magic Mirror #7 *Romero Arrow #1 *Unidentified Object with Lame Pun #30 There will be 30 collectables in the game. 'New Weapons and Roulette Mode *'Bayonet' - An upgrade from the Chop2Shop.zom, this will replace Sniper Bash when purchased. *'Automatic Gun '- An upgrade after completing a Stage, Cordelia can harm enemies with quick firing bullets from her weapon. This weapon requires ammo, limit 72. *'Pistol' - An upgrade after completing a Stage, Cordelia can shoot minor enemies with ease, and is usually recommended for solving puzzles in the game. This weapon requires ammo, limit 72. *'Machine Gun '- An upgrade after completing a Stage, Cordelia can massacre several enemies at one time by firing rapidly shooting bullets from one gun. This weapon is special in terms that it is more efficient in Sparkle Hunting than the Chainsaw Blaster in the original game (meaning x>3). This weapon requires ammo that is limited to 15 (3 zombies can be hurt with one blast). *'Barrel Roulette '- Is a copy of Juliet's Nick Roulette. Cordelia can use this whenever she obtains an item called "Credit Card". Cordelia will cross the Credit Card across her palm and a random Roulette exclusive weapon will be revealed. **'Headshot '- (Pistol upgrade required) Cordelia will take out her pistol and before the audience has a chance, they will see that any zombies that have been facing her have already been decapitated, while she blows her gun in achievement. **'Grenadéz '- Cordelia will begin to throw grenade bombs rapidly in the air, in order to stun any zombie enemy types that are near her presence. This is an equivalent to Nick Toss. **'Pepper Spray '- (Machine Gun upgrade required) Cordelia will shove an unrealisticly sized Chili Pepper into her Machine Gun and begin firing at zombies that will either cause them to become: groggy, on fire or in a similar state when exposed to an exploded red barrel. This is an equivalent to Nick Popper. 'Exclusive Abilities' Eagle Vision '''- The player is capable of Eagle Vision. This allows the player to zoom in from very far areas to either be aware of what zombies are present or to fire an accurate shot on a target. Press down the '''Right Analog Stick to activate, and the player will be given the option for how far they can see there target through upgrades from Chop2Shop.zom. Cannons '- This is an item that will be available when the player encounters a puzzle game. Cordelia will be inserted into the cannon (with protection of course) and Rosalind will ignite it with a match causing her to jump to a far distance that the players cannot reach by foot. This is usually used to find ways to get Rosalind, Cordelia's sister through barriers the prevent her from progressing. This is an equivalent to the Big Jump. Rosalind Starling 'Why become a Playable Chracter - ' Like Cordelia, Rosalind is an essential key feature to addition new concepts into the Multi-player experience of a ''Lollipop Chainsaw 2. I believe that the two should be given the chance to become playable characters into the new game, because I think it would come as an insightful and entertaining experience for players to be educated and aware of these character's activities during the entire game as a whole. 'Becoming a Playable Character -' See Cordelia's Reason, Same answer 'Basic Gameplay: An Confusing and Wacky Experience - ' *(X/Square): Smack''' - Rosalind can attack enemies with repetitive hit through her hand. *'(Y/Triangle): Counter '- Rosalind will conveniently evade an attack when attempted to get hit. *'(B/Circle): Leapfrog/Jump '- Rosalind can leapfrog over enemies in a more joyous fashion, the same goes for when she is not in combat. *'(A/Cross): Run '- Rosalind is the fastest character in the game, even without the button. Press A to quickly speed through locations and combine them with combos rapidly moving combos. *'{RT/R2}: Star Soul Power '- Rosalind can also use Star Soul Power *'{LB/L1}: Target Lock-on' - Target Locks on Enemies. *'D-pad: Use Sugar Bag '- Juliet's favorite food is Strawberry Lollipops which become her source of health. When as Rosalind will rely on large bags of Sugar conveniently scattered across San Romero. *'Chop2Shop.zom '- Rosalind can use this. 'Collectables - ' Like Juliet, Rosalind will collect items that he can save into his own storage. Such include the addition of: Shiny Skulls: Like Juliet's Golden Lollipop Wrappers, Rosalind will collect skulls of bodies that she may find throughout the stages of the game. I can only provide very little suggestions though: *Hitch hiker #21 *Preppy #29 *Kitty Kat #9 *God? #8 *Grandma Starling #30 There will be 30 collectables in the game. 'New Weapons and Roulette Mode - ' *'Roulette Mode '- Unlike the others, Rosalind's Roulette Mode has no special name. Unlike the other Roulette Modes, Rosalind does not need a "Credit Card" because all her powers come from her "Special Box". **'Kome Kitty '- Rosalind will shake her box to reveal a horde of Wild Tigers that will attack and consume the present horde. This attack needs to be recharged in order to be used again. **'Awesome Tunes '- Rosalind will shake her box to reveal a Phonograph that will play scratchy and annoying music. With enemies present, they will put their hands on their heads and scream in agony right before they become groggy or become decapitated from the awful music. **'Piggy Bank '- Rosalind will shake her box to reveal a Piggy Bank that she will further shake in the mode. Platinum, Gold Medals as well as some Credit Cards and Aid Kits/Sugar Bags will fall from the piggy bank. This is an equivalent to Nick Shake. **'Luck Charm '- Rosalind will shake her box to reveal a large clover with other good luck charms under it. Using this, the players (meaning it includes Cordelia) will be immune to any form of hostile attack that is afflicted to them, preventing the depletion of health and advanced combat. Fun Fact: Rosalind will state that she got the large clover from a "Hippie Chick" which is a reference to Mariska. 'Exclusive Abilities - ' Driving '- When the player encounters vehicles throughout the stages, Rosalind may be given the option to control the vehicle. Characters such as Cordelia are not capable of driving the vehicle as it will often upset Rosalind when attempted. They can only ride along with it. Rosalind can enter any vehicle by pressing (A/Cross) or to exit it. Other buttons will be available to use for combat reasons (I.e. use B to wreck something, use X to chase something, etc.). Use Star Soul Power and the vehicle will be immune to any harm afflicted to it and will advance in ability. If the vehicle gets too damage, it will explode and Rosalind will no longer be able to use it. Gideon Starling (DLC Exclusive) Elizabeth Starling (DLC Exclusive) Replacement for "Luck Nick" '''The Ghost of Sensei Morikawa '- In the original game, if the player were to fail to use a Lollipop before their health depleted completely, they would rely on Nick to suddenly have his body back and grab Juliet back to her feet and returning into the gameplay instead of the most recent check point. In this version, Sensei Morikawa will make his return as the savior of the players. He will be often referenced in this game, often refered to as the "Wise Old Man". He has dialogue exclusive to each character: 'Juliet Starling '- *''"NOOOO!!!!"'' *''"Juliet!" '' *''"Get up my pupil" '' 'Nick Carlyle '- *''"FIGHT!"'' *''"Continue!" '' 'Cordelia and Rosalind '- *''"Get up you lazy..." '' 'Everyone (Final Stage) '- *''"I shall guide you all..." '' SOS Students New Options So I was thinking of Ideas so that saving SOS Students will be worth it. I've noticed that the SOS Students have been walking suspiciously too slow so that the game may appear longer. I have ideas to make the game flowing a bit faster, in order for the player to not be conflicted with their patience. '''Hand Held Speakerphone: With this tool, Juliet and Nick can scream at students saying "RUN", making the SOS Students run faster towards safety and away from any physical harm. This is exclusive to Juliet and Nick and is limited. Sugar Rush: With this tool, Cordelia and Rosalind can force feed students to consume sugar, making them run faster towards safety and away from any physical harm. This is exclusive to Cordelia and Rosalind and is limited. Steroids: With this, player can inject SOS Students, causing them to grow unrealistic muscles and harm enemies along the way, making it easier to tackle the horde. This is limited. Protective Suit: With this, players can put protective armor around the SOS Student. When Zombie hordes begins to claw at the Student, they will not receive damage. This is limited. Replenished Health: With this, players can replenish the health of SOS Students during combat, by throwing a potion at the Student. Be careful when you aim, this could turn the horde into a group of Strong Zombies. Resurrection Spell: When a SOS Student turns into an aggressive strong zombie, players can cast a spell on the SOS Student to turn them back to normal. Be careful to use target lock, because if it is not used, the horde will turn back into humans and runaway panicking with no benefits to the player(s). Yearbook Just like the Zombie Album, the player can look at a book that will teach them about the people that they have saved. Each SOS Student will be distinguishable and have a humorous background (story) when reading about them. Achievements/Trophies #'Leapfrog buddies': Found a friend to play leapfrog with. #'Show off': Use Rosalind Roulette 50 times. #'Sharp Assasin': Use Barrel Roulette 75 times. #'An old friend': Met the ghost of Sensei Morikawa. #'Nonbeliever': Defeat Father O'Malley at the Cathedral. #'The Burden I Carrie': Found a dead Swan and crying Carrie. #'San Romero Hero': Save all the classmates in the Prologue. #'San Romero Guardian Angel': Save all the classmates in the yearbook. #'Hey Mickey!': Found the special Album Zombie, Mickey. #'Disciplined Pupil': Used all vehicles as Rosalind, without terrorizing any human civilians. #'Bull's Eye': Killed a Zombie Cow, with one shot to the head. #'Album Collector': Collected all the zombies in the Album. #'Ooh Shiny!': Collected all of Rosalind's Shiny Skulls. #'Historian': Collected all of Cordelia's Silver Treasure. #'Sushi Fancier': Collected all of Nick's Jaded Sushi Wraps. Zombie Album Volume 2.0 New Title Suggestions If the Author manages to get this part into a possible sequel, the Zombie Album will be based on the family and classmates of that author (WhitePinoy). Note that this is not complete *Christian Zombie Boy (Christian) *Christian Zombie Girl (Christian) *Hipster Zombie Chick (Hipster) *Hipster Zombie Dude (Hipster) *Zombie Asian Chick (Otaku) *Zombie Asian Dude (Otaku) *Zombie Art Girl (Art Student) *Zombie Art Dude (Art Student) *Hip-Hopper Zombie (Hip-Hop) *Hip-Hopper Zombie Girl (Hip-Hop) *Zombie Hippie Girl (Hippie) *Zombie Hippie Dude (Hippie) *Zombie Metal Girl (Heavy Metal) *Birthday Zombie Boy (Little Kid) *Birthday Zombie Girl (Little Kid) *Twin Zombie Boy and Girl (Twin Zombies) *Emo Zombie Boy (Emo) *Emo Zombie Girl (Emo) *Father O'Malley (Christian Major/Priest) *Zombie P.E. Teacher (Teacher) *Zombie Art Teacher (Teacher) *Nerd Zombie (Nerd, differs from Geeks) *Nerd Zombie Chick (Nerd, differs from Geeks) View Options Concept Art will be replaced with 3-D Models and Concept Art will be an option in its own Album. New Enemies Suggestions Twin Zombies Twin Zombies refer to enemy types in the game that have been fused together. As two enemies fused together, they will bring more damage to the player due to their numbers that they bring. If the player initiates Lollipop Stab or Lollipop Split, the enemy will split into two and still continue to attack the player. Birthday Kid Zombies In this story of the game, children from birthday parties or lower grade schools will be found infected by the toxic fumes of the Rotten World. They are difficult to kill compared to other enemy-types in this game. They are quite fast compared to the player, and can easily for them to engage in a combat QTE. Regular chainsaw attacks (Y/Triangle), do not affect them as the attack does not reach their low heights. They will leap if the player initiated low attacks such as (A/Cross) or Maelstrom Spin. Use Lollipop Stab or Chainsaw Blaster in order to defeat them. Mini Bosses These are bosses in the game that only characters Cordelia and Rosalind encounter in the game. They are stronger than Uber Zombies, but have less phases than an actual boss. Radiocative Zombies Juliet and Nick will encounter never before-seen enemy-types in the game, once they enter the Chemical Plant of San Romero. There zombies who are greatly deformed, glow vigorously at the Plant. They are capable of spitting globs of radioactive "goo" from their wounds, and can stun the player if they manage to get too close. Preppy Zombies UNDER CONSTRUCTION Art Student Zombies In the unseen parts of San Romero High School, Juliet and Nick will enter a classroom filled with art students who turn out to be rabid zombies. They can throw paper airplanes that hurt the player slightly or spill paint on the floor that will cause the player to lose control over their movement. Some will use easels as a shield against the player. Christian Zombies At the finished San Romero Cathedral, lies obnoxious Christian Rockers spreading their beliefs. Similar to the attacks by the Greaser Zombies, Christian Zombies will attack the players with Crosses or Books to keep them down. Flying Christian Zombies, a variant-type will have wings made out of pure bones that allow them to fly and attack the player; they can also shoot out a light that will cause unexpected harm. Christian Majors like Father O'Malley will attack the player by using podiums or coffins nearest to him. Cosplayer/Otaku Zombies At a Convention, fanatics-turned-zombies will be wearing outfits, representing the favorite character of their choice. Based on their costume, the Cosplayer Zombie will have earned the powers of that character they are playing. Emo Zombies UNDER CONSTRUCTION Critique Please tell me what you think of these Ideas, because I honestly believe these helpful ideas to initiate a series for Lollipop Chainsaw. Category:Blog posts